


Day 7 Kissing Something That Shouldn’t Be Kissed

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal and Will both know that logically they shouldn't be together. That doesn't matter though, because they won't live any other way.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Day 7 Kissing Something That Shouldn’t Be Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was hard but then it hit me. They are both something that shouldn't be kissed by the other one.

Will woke up before Hannibal and spent the last few solitary moments watching him as he slept. How does a predator become so comfortable with another predator that he sleeps in their presence? As the thought crossed his mind he wondered if he meant it from his perspective or Hannibal’s. The next thought was one that came to mind from time to time. He should not be here with him. He had an endless list of reasons that he should not be kissing Hannibal. He should certainly not be his collared slave. What they had was like some bastardized form of BDSM that made your average practitioner look very bad.

Will had numerous opportunities to cut ties with Hannibal and send him back to prison. No matter where he went the reach of Jack Crawford and the F.B.I. would be available to him in some manner. He could go back to some form of domestic life, even if Molly was out of the question. He didn’t want to lay beside Molly anymore anyway. The truth was that he didn’t want to watch anyone sleep that wasn’t Hannibal.

They talked of their contract and their consensual captivity. The truth was that Will knew that he could go and Hannibal knew of it as well. Will didn’t want any fate that didn’t end with him in Hannibal’s jaws in one way or another. His fierce possessiveness, his wicked cruelty felt like safety to Will.

**

Hannibal felt eyes on him and opened his to see Will lying beside him. It brought a genuine smile to his lips to find himself spending another day with his Will. It was different than a day with Will in his memory palace, the safe space he created for himself in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. This Will spoke back in ways that he couldn’t always anticipate. This Will made his heart sing. He wondered how long his other half had been watching him. It seemed kind of odd to trivialize their union by using common phrases such as his other half. It’s common use of it that is shameful. Who could know what it is to have another half when they haven’t been joined by someone to perfectly slotting into their heart as he and Will?

Hannibal worried just a little every time he sent Will to the store. Each time Will went for an extended walk he hoped it wasn’t the last time that he’d see him. Even if Will left and turned him in he doubted that he’d leave him forever. Will might know that his very existence is wrong, but he would also feel the need to stand in front of him. It’s not as if he could waltz back into the F.B.I. and sit at his desk with a photo of he and Molly in Hawaii on it. No, he was bound to Hannibal now.

He had no business with Will. There were more reasons to run and leave him than to cling to him but he had no choice. He didn’t want any world in which he was separated from Will. He turned onto his back and pulled Will on top of him.

“Good morning,” Hannibal said pressing his lips to Will’s neck and brushing over the prickles of morning stubble.

“Good morning” Will returned to him and swooned over the scent of Hannibal invading his nose.

Hannibal’s lips made their way to his metal collar and he nipped at the skin surrounding it. He let his lips move upwards and rubbed them against Will’s before pressing a tongue into his mouth. His tongue probed and coaxed Will’s tongue into his mouth. The soft whines that left Will’s body caused Hannibal’s cock to fill out between them. Will lifted his eyes to lock with his at the realization that Hannibal was pressed against him in that way too.

“I want you, now,” Hannibal said and lifted Will to reposition him over his cock and let it sit between Will’s cheeks. He reached for the oil and handed it to Will. “Prepare for me.”

Will bit his lip and rolled his eyes upward and hissed “yes, Sir,”. He lubed himself and looked at Hannibal. “I’m ready, Sir, fuck me, please.”

“Good boy!” Hannibal praised and lifted Will to land him back onto his cock. His tongue went into Will’s mouth as he slid down to take his cock. It wasn’t going to be long before he filled Will with come. He was rock hard and ready to feel Will all around him. He made harsh slow pumps upwards with his hips into Will’s body. He took Will by the hand and guided his hand down to his cock. “Touch yourself while I fuck you, come with me, Will,”

Will nodded and said “yes, god yes, Sir,” and recreated the rhythm between their bodies. Will started to untangle and unwind and become a heated mess. “Sir? I never should have kissed you. You never should have kissed me Aren’t you glad we make bad choices?”

“I’m forever thankful that neither of us uses our best judgment, my dearest. Even disorder needs a companion.” Hannibal says slowly bouncing Will on him.

“Sir, will you come inside of me, I want to feel your seed in me all day long, please.” Will whimpers and swivels his hips against Hannibal’s thrusts. This undoes Hannibal and he snaps forward, bites into Will’s shoulder and shudders while his orgasm rushes from him. Will yelps and empties himself against them as he climaxes in the tail end of Hannibal’s orgasm.

Hannibal pulls back from Will’s shoulder with wet eyes and looks into Will’s. Will kisses the fresh tears and lays his head on his chest. Every day together is a gift.


End file.
